micronationswikiaorg_pt-20200213-history
Jardistani
O Jardistani é a língua nativa fictícia do povo do Jardistão. Na vida real, é realmente a conlang desenvolvido perto Gryphon Avocatio. Yardistani é baseado primeiramente no vocabulário e na gramática espanhóis, mas é pronunciação e a soletração é baseada mais em línguas Germanic. Tem também diversas influências de inglês, de sueco, e o japonês. Antes que estêve adotada para o uso em Micronations, Gryphon criou a língua para ter algum valor aesthetic em sua mente. Conseqüentemente, olha rather peculiar. De acordo com sua história fictional para a língua, Gryphon diz que a língua está derivada de um pidgin de comércio, combinando elementos de uma língua nativa agora-perdida com o espanhol e, a pouca extensão, sueco dos comerciantes far-off. Também evoluindo disso a língua longo-perdida é Rantsilastani, falado no território de Rantsilastan no sudeste do Isle de Yardistan. O único altofalante real da língua é Gryphon Avocatio. Está trabalhando atualmente em compilar uma versão final da língua. Esta seção do artigo é traduzida em Yardistani abaixo. ---- Fiktix du Hêntrsa do nativix do ne Idiomr do ' de Iardîstato do ' dIardista. Verdix de Nja Vidr, par do formaj do ne do kju do konxtrutejix de Idiomr dos aktualís do ne do ljo Grifon Avocatio. Ce Gramatikr Spanjâtix de Vokablulari do nja dos primís do basaj do ne de Iardîstato, nja Idiômrsa Jermanix dos maís do basaj do ne do cOrasˇi de Habasˇavegr do ljona do ye. dÂngloto do multix de Habe Influênsrsa, du Svêriyeto, ce du Nihonto. Nja Micronâtrsa de Usr do par do adoptaj do neja de Antís du ljo, xpesifix par nje Mêntrlo do aasetix de Valihr do habejj de Idiomr do ljo do creaja de Grifon. Konsegesˇís, peculiarix do apara. (Escutar esta linha, ditada por Gryphon: Iardista) Fiktix du Idiomr de Hixtoraat do nja de Akordasˇi, derivajix du Pidjin du Komersr do ne de Idiomr do kju do haba de Grifon, ce kjan de Spanjâtix do hrís-perdix do nativix de Elemêntrsa du Idiomrsa do kombinasˇi, maís-menix do njExtentr, leyix de Svêriyeto af Komêrsamajsa du Landsa. Ne do perdix de Idiomr do oya do af do evolvesˇi de Tam Rantsilâstato, sordix du do njOrd do nje Tera du do habaj Rantsilasta Islr du Iardista. Solix du Idiomr ne do aktualix de Habamaj Grifon Avocatio. Kompilajj Vertr finalix du ljo Idiomr do nja dos hrís do trabasˇi de Le ne. Princípios da gramática O jardistani é uma língua natural e assim confia na estrutura de sentença e na posição da palavra para fazer saber ao meaning. Yardistani não tem um sistema razoavelmente simples do conjugation do verbo e virtualmente nenhum declensions do substantivo. Frases O jardistani emprega a estrutura de frases básica assunto-verbo-objeto encontrada o mais geralmente em inglês. A ordem de palavra é muito mais akin ao espanhol; por exemplo, os adjetivos precedem geralmente os substantivos que modificam, e os pronomes do dative são permitidos preceder os verbos que os modificam. Substantivos, pronomes e declinação Os substantivos do jardistani são fàcilmente identifiable na escrita porque capitalised sempre. Isto ajuda diferenciar-se entre substantivos e alguns verbos negativos do tempo atual (ver verbos abaixo); por exemplo, '' de Talo do '', algo que é mudado, e '' do talo do '', que significa de “a mudança do/does não.” No discurso, os acentos são diferentes, com o stress que cai na sílaba final de verbos negativos (ao contrário do penultimate), daqui 'talo para o substantivo e ta'lo para o verbo. Os substantivos eles mesmos declinam somente baseado no número. Os únicos substantivos são feitos plurais unindo o '' do ending - '' do sa à extremidade. Assim o '' de Talr do '', mudança, transforma-se '' de Tâlrsa do '', muda. (O excesso do diacritic o a é denotar que o stress se encontra que sílaba porque o sufixo mudaria aquele). Pronomes Como mencionado antes, o jardistani é quase caixa-livre. Somente dos pronomes declínio trully. O jardistani tem uma distinção entre dois formulários de o que são representadas como o pronome plural da primeira pessoa em inglês (nós). O primeiro '' de Jesa do '' representa um grupo de pessoa que não inclui a pessoa ou os povos que são adressed pela sentença. O segundo, '' de Jitesa do '', inclui a pessoa que está sendo dirigida. Há também os sufixos possessivos que unem aos substantivos. Fazem exame dos formulários que o '' - '' do jo, '' - faz o '', e do '' - '' baixo para primeiramente, segundo, e terceira pessoa respectivamente. Verbos e conjugações Os verbos em Yardistani toda a extremidade no '' - '' do ajj ou '' - '' do ejj em seu infinitivo dão forma. O conjugation dos verbos em Yardistani é razoavelmente direto. Os verbos irregulares foram deixados propositadamente fora da língua, e assim ambas as classes dos verbos seguem testes padrões puros, sintéticos. Os verbos não conjugated para a pessoa, o gender, ou o número. Não há nenhuma distinção entre o indicative e o subjunctive. Entretanto, os verbos conjugated basearam no tempo e se ou não a sentença é affirmative ou negativa. Assim: *Affirmative: Nja Xkuel Hrdihr do veja de Je. O '' I foi à escola hoje. '' *Negative: Nja Xkuel Hrdihr do vejo de Je. O '' I não foi à escola hoje. '' Muito como em inglês, Yardistani necessita somente uma negação fazer o negativo inteiro da sentença: ala Dinari do habe do *Je. O '' I tem algum dinheiro. '' ala Dinari do habi do *Je. O '' I não tem nenhum dinheiro. '' Os Endings para cada formulário são mostrados na tabela abaixo (terminado não completamente ainda): o border= > " do height= " 20 " do width= " 6% do height= " do width= " 12% do > " do height= " 20 " do width= " 6% do Present height= " do width= " 12% do Past height= " do width= " 12% do Imperfect height= " do width= " 13% do Future width= " 13% beira-esquerdo-estilo " do Após Participle height= " do width= " 13% do >Present height= " do width= " 6% do Positive rowspan= " " do height= " 39 do width= " 6% " do -ajj height= " do width= " 12% do -a height= " do width= " 12% do -aja height= " do width= " 12% do -ajja height= " do width= " 13% do -aje width= " 13% beira-esquerdo-estilo " do - aj rowspan= " " do height= " 39 do width= " 13% " do -asˇi height= " do width= " 6% do Negative height= " do width= " 12% do -o height= " do width= " 12% do -ajo height= " do width= " 12% do -ajjo height= " do width= " 13% do -aji height= " do width= " 6% do Positive rowspan= " " do height= " 35 do width= " 6% " do -ejj height= " do width= " 12% do -e height= " do width= " 12% do -eja height= " do width= " 12% do -ejja height= " do width= " 13% do -eje width= " 13% beira-esquerdo-estilo " do - ej rowspan= " " do height= " 35 do width= " 13% " do -esˇi height= " do width= " 6% do Negative height= " do width= " 12% do -i height= " do width= " 12% do -ejo height= " do width= " 12% do -ejjo height= " do width= " 13% do -eji Os tempos perfeitos são tempos compostos. São feitos conjugating o '' do habejj do '' do verbo, para ter, no tempo apropriado e então depois dele com o verbo principal da frase do verbo: nja Broksˇiro do vej do habe do *Je. O '' I foi a Brookshire. '' nja Broksˇiro do vej do habeje do *Je. O '' I terá ido a Brookshire. '' Os imperativos (chamados também comandos) são feitos usando o o formulário do tempo atual do verbo precedido por uma partícula do comando, tal como o '' do '' do kju do '' ou do plaat do '', por favor. nja Kâsrdo do *Kju vi. O '' não vai para casa. '' nja Sinemr Jo kjan do vene do *Plaat. O '' vem por favor ao cinema com mim. '' A sintaxe e a frase básicas do Estrutura O jardistani segue geralmente a sintaxe de línguas Romance. Não é incredibly diferente do que o inglês. Tomada por exemplo a seguinte sentença: nja Xkuelr do anda do *Je. (Eu ando à escola). Esta é uma sentença básica, mas segue os princípios gerais mesmo da sintaxe inglesa (as palavras na sentença correlacionam exatamente com suas contrapartes inglesas). Nós temos o '' sujeito de Je do '' seguido pelo '' de Xkuelr do nja do anda do '' do predicado. O predicado pode mais mais ser dividido em uns subjections mais distantes, no '' do anda do '' do verbo e no '' de Xkuelr do nja do '' da frase preposicional, que próprio é composto do '' do nja do '' da preposição e do '' de Xkuelr do '' do substantivo. Fazer exame deste: Comio do gusta de Je. (Eu gosto do alimento). Isto é ainda mais básico, mostrando a estrutura básica do assunto-verbo-objeto de Yardistani (outra vez, as palavras correlacionam exatamente). Diferenças importantes Há algumas diferenças importantes que devem ser anotadas. o *Unlike em ingleses e mesmo no espanhol, adjetivos vem sempre depois que os substantivos que modificam, com exceção rara. os *Sentences nunca terminam nas preposições, outra vez, ao contrário de inglês. *When um assunto é compreendido, é aprovado deixá-lo cair no discurso ocasional (isto é kedajj do kere de Je do '', '' do vejj do kju do tene do ye (Je) “que eu quero permanecer, mas (I) têm que sair”). do alfabeto, da pronunciação e do Orthography do Yardistani tem um sistema básico da pronunciação. Tem um jogo razoavelmente pequeno de sons da vogal e um número bom das consoantes. As réguas da pronunciação em Yardistani não são tão complexas como estão em inglês, mas são definitivamente mais complexas do que no espanhol. As vogais podem mudar a pronunciação baseada em onde estão nas palavras bem como em inglês mas desigual no espanhol. Entretanto, estas mudanças são predictable e seguem um teste padrão phonolgical razoavelmente regular. do alfabeto do Um B C D E F G H I J K L U V X Y Z de M N O P R S Sˇ T Como escrito no Latin, o alfabeto de Yardistani tem 26 letras, embora não o exato mesmas letras que em inglês. É bàsicamente o mesmo que o alfabeto inglês, exceto que falta “Q,” e “W,” e tem as letras adicionais “Sˇ” (que não é um “S” com um diacritic, mas uma letra separada), e o “.” O alphabetization tradicional segue o teste padrão acima, embora se torne mais comum para alphabetize “Sˇ” com “S” e para pôr o “” após o “Z.” Yardistani pode também ser escrito dentro it é possuir o alfabeto, embora o Latin seja a modalidade a mais comum. do Orthography e da fonologia do As pronunciações abaixo são fornecidas no alfabeto fonético internacional para finalidades da claridade. das consoantes do único b - b c - ? sempre, nunca s ou k d - d f - f g - g sempre, nunca j ou ? h - ?, ou unpronounced no speach rápido i - j antes de uma vogal (se não, é uma vogal) j - ?, mas sempre ? palavra-inicial. j após consoantes à exceção de “r”. Silencioso quando após uma vogal e antes de um consonant (V_C) k - k l - l m - m n - n p - p r - ? palavra-inicial ou após uma consoante e antes de uma vogal. ?? entre as consoantes (atos como uma vogal). Simplesmente ? após uma vogal. r? palavra-final após a consoante. s - s, nunca z t - t u - w antes das vogais (se não, uma vogal própria) v - v x - ks, z exprimir inicialmente y - ? z - z O Vogais a - ?, a quando forçado ou antes de r e - ?, e quando forçado ou palavra-final i - ?, i quando forçado ou palavra-final í - i, carrega o stress o - o u - ?, u quando forçado aa - æ do Frases básicas de Jardistani Cumprimentos de Goodbyes Donsu - Hello Ne de Kom do ¿? - Como é você? Nâmrdo do ne de Kyu do ¿? - O que é seu nome. Bonís de Je ne/ni. - I am/am não jorra. Ve De de Nja Xo do ¿? - Aonde você está indo? Ve de Kju do ¿? - Que está acima? (se iluminou. “Que vai? ”) mais das coisas do divertimento Nja Nigrad Nehix do trenr do departa de Kuan do ¿? - Quando o trem a Novi Nigrad sae? Kontra O Kaiser de Jitesa do revolta de Kju do ¡! - Vamos revoltar-se de encontro ao Kaiser! Bonix dos maís de Duci do nejja de Iardista, existo da hora do ye. - Yardistan era o mais melhor Duchy, mas agora não existe. ---- O '' vê também: '' Del-al'Enetet, Radarasilikan Ligações externas * uma introdução breve a Yardistani - a primeira gramática suavemente detalhada de Yardistani. Escrito março, 2005. Tão técnico quanto este original, mas rather incompleto. * de http://www.geocities.com/animanga_fan/yardistan/yardweb/yardistani/index.htm Yardistani - dicionário Yardistani-Inglês/Inglês-Yardistani muito outdated mas ainda útil. De novembro 2002. Categoria: Fiction Categoria: Cultura Categoria: shireroth Categoria: Yardistan